Caparazón rojo
Caparazón rojo (''Red ShellEn ''Super Smash Bros. era llamado Shell. en inglés; ''アカのこうら Aka no Kōra'' lit. Caparazón de color rojo en japonés) es un objeto introducido en Super Smash Bros. A pesar de la aparición de Koopa Troopa en las posteriores entregas, el caparazón rojo, tal y como funciona siendo objeto, desaparece a partir de Melee. Descripción Este objeto lanzable, al impactar con el suelo, se acerca al jugador que esté más cerca, sin importar si es el mismo usuario. Mientras está cerca del jugador, se queda girando de izquierda a derecha continuamente sin que se caiga de la plataforma. En Super Smash Bros. causa 10% de daño al impactar contra alguien, mientras que en Super Smash Bros. Melee produce 9%. Este daño puede ser incrementado si el objeto es reflejado. En el Modo Aventura de Super Smash Bros. Melee, en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial de Super Smash Bros. Brawl y en la Smashventura de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS, los Koopa Troopa rojos, al ser pisados, dejarán un caparazón que puede ser usado como objeto lanzable. Sin embargo y a pesar de su color, no actúan como caparazones rojos, sino como caparazones verdes. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :Caparazón Rojo :Lanza un Caparazón Rojo y saldrá disparado al azar hacia algunos personajes, enviándolos por los aires. Los Caparazones Rojos que se mueven solos son muy peligrosos para todos los personajes, pero también pueden dar pie a oportunidades de ataque a aquellos jugadores que sepan idear una estrategia y aplicarla en el momento oportuno. Los Caparazones Rojos no desaparecerán de la plataforma en la que están una vez que empiecen a moverse. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' Inglés :Red Shell :Throw a Red Shell, and it will home in on random characters and send them flying straight up. Red Shells moving around the surface are dangerous to all players, but they may also present attack chances for players with good timing and strategy. Red Shells won't leave the platform they're on once they start moving. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' (10/85) Pegatina Galería Caparazón rojo SSB.png|Caparazón rojo en Super Smash Bros. Caparazón rojo SSBM.jpg|Caparazón rojo en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Caparazón rojo ESE SSBB.png|Caparazón rojo en el Emisario subespacial de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Origen [[Archivo:Caparazón rojo en Super Mario Bros. 3.png|thumb|Caparazón rojo en Super Mario Bros. 3.]] Los Caparazones rojos son usados por los Koopa Troopa rojos desde el juego Super Mario Bros. En este juego, cuando un Koopa Troopa es pisado, se esconde en su caparazón, pudiendo ser pateado para abatir a otros enemigos, como Goombas u otros Koopas, y, si chocan contra una pared, rebotarán en dirección contraria. Si el jugador no toca el caparazón, el Koopa Troopa dejará de esconderse y empezará a caminar. Los Koopa Troopas rojos, a diferencia de sus contrapartes verdes, cambian de sentido cuando llegan al borde de una plataforma. A partir de Super Mario Bros. 2, los caparazones rojos pueden aparecer como objetos al escarbar en la tierra. Cuando son lanzados aquí, pueden derribar enemigos, pero desaparecen cuando chocan contra un muro. En Super Mario Bros. 3 se introdujo la capacidad de recoger a los Koopa Troopas cuando se esconden en sus caparazones, pero solo se permite lanzarlos hacia adelante. Esto posibilita al jugador para golpear bloques "?" usando los caparazones de Koopa. Excluyendo este cambio, el funcionamiento del caparazón es igual que en Super Mario Bros. Desde Super Mario World, se puede lanzar el caparazón de Koopa con más libertad, pudiendo ser aventado hacia arriba, hacia adelante e incluso, subir con él por plantas mágicas hasta lugares muy altos. En la serie Super Smash Bros. el caparazón rojo está basado en cierta medida a la forma en que actúan los Koopa Troopas en los juegos de la [[Mario (universo)|serie Mario]]. El hecho de que pueda ser lanzado en todas direcciones se asemeja a Super Mario World, aunque en este juego no se podía lanzar hacia abajo. El hecho de que el caparazón no se caiga de las plataformas está inspirado en los Koopa Troopas rojos. No obstante, la manera en que actúa el caparazón y su forma de moverse por el suelo provienen de la serie Mario Kart. En estos juegos, los caparazones rojos son objetos que pueden ser lanzados por los karts para golpear a los demás oponentes. Cuando un caparazón rojo es lanzado, este persigue al oponente que vaya más adelante hasta golpearlo. De ahí que en la serie Super Smash Bros. los caparazones rojos vayan en busca del jugador más cercano. Curiosidades *En el Reino Champiñón del Modo Aventura de Super Smash Bros. Melee, si se recoge el caparazón rojo del único Koopa Troopa rojo que hay, al lanzarlo contra los Yoshis que aparecen en el nivel, producirá un efecto de llamas. Esto puede ser una referencia a Super Mario World, en donde Yoshi, al comer y luego escupir un caparazón rojo, lanzaba tres llamaradas de su boca. Nombre en otros idiomas Notas Véase también